Vanellopes new life
by backyardgameboy
Summary: the ending told from Vanellopes piont of view. it explains how she got on the roster.


Vanellope crossed the finish line.

She started glowing and rose out of her Kart.

"Hey whats with all the magic sparkles?" Vanellope said

Vanellopes code moved back into position and was rewired into the game.

Vanellope's clothes changed into a pink dress, a tiara, and a lollypop scepter.

When she touched the ground the whole game lit up and was reset to before the cybugs attacked.

Everyone else ran back into the game.

Then the chest that contained everyones memories exploded and their memories were reconnected too.

Sour bill and all the other racers felt a jolt in their mind as their memory came flooding back.

Sour bill gasped

"Now I remember." Sour bill said

He walked over to Vanellope.

"All hail the rightful ruler of sugar rush." Sour bill said, "Princess vanellope."

All the other racers gasped.

"I remember now she's our princess." Taffyta said

"Oh that's right!" Candlehead said

Taffyta stepped foreward and kneeled.

"We are so sorry about the way we treated you." Taffyta said

"Yeah yeah those were jokes." Rancis added nervously.

"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to!" Candlehead said and started crying.

A few racers got on their knees.

Vanellope looked at them all and decided. She started speaking with a slight british accent.

"Tut tut." Vanellope said, "As your merciful princess I hearby decree, that everyone who was ever mean to me,"

She looked and made sure they were all there

"Shall be," Vanellope said

Everyone looked really hopeful.

"Executed." Vanellope said

Everyone freaked out

"WHAT?!" Everyone said

Everyone got on their knees and started begging for mercy.

"No no please!" Taffyta said

Ralph and felix were worried but Calhoun was interested/

"Oh my land!" Felix said

"Oh this place just got interesting." Calhoun said with a smile.

"Hold me I don't wanna die!" Taffyta said

"I'm just kidding guys!" Vanellope said in her normal voice,

"You are?" Taffyta said,

"Stop crying Taffyta." Vanellop said

"I'm trying." Taffyta said as her mascara ran, "It won't stop."

"But really." Vanellope said, "All of you are forgiven."

"Wow so this is who you really are." Ralph said walking up, "A princess."

Vanellope turned to face him which wasn't easy in her dress.

"Ralph what are you nuts?" Vanellope said, "Come on this isn't me."

Vanellope glitched out of her dress and she had her normal clothes.

"This is me!" Vanellope said, "Look the code may say I'm a princess but I know who I really am ralph, I'm a racer with the greatest superpower ever!"

Vanellope started glitching.

"I was here!" Vanellope said, "I was there! I was glitching through the walls I'm not giving that up!"

Duncan the dounut cop walked up.

"Um Pardon me for asking but without a princess who's gonna lead us?" He asked

"Uh me." Vanellope said, "I'm thinking more along the lines of a constitutional democracy. President Vanellope Von Schweets! Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Vanellope and Ralph shared a couple minutes of friendly insults before Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun left.

Vanellope watched them go and turned to Taffya and the others.

"Now then lets get ready to race!" Vanellope said

Suddenly Taffyta gsped

"Wait!" Taffyta said, "You're the only one who crossed the finish line! 8 more of us have to be on the roster!"

"And all our carts are missing!" Candlehead said,

Vanellope gasped and she was urgent.

"Ok listen up we have to work fast!" Vanellope said, "Taffyta do you have to be in you cart when you cross the finish line?"

"I don't know." Taffyta said

"Alright." Vanellope said, "Heres what we'll do! Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, Minty, Snowanna, Gloyd, Swizzle, and Jubileena run across the finish line maybe it will still put you in. Adorabeezle, Crumbelina, Sticky, Nougusta, Ciutrisa, and Tolvard find everyones carts and get them back here!"

"We don't know where they are." Crumbelina said

"In the memory rush we all forgot where our carts were!" Adorabeezle said

Vanellope thought hard. She had seen each of them and she saw what happened to each of them.

"I got it!" Vanellope said, "Tolvard, Sticky, go into the gumball canyon. You should find Swizzle's, Jubileena's, Adorbeezles, Snowanna's, and Gloyds karts. Crumbelina go to the path right before the cakeway. You should find minty's kart. Adorabeezle, Nougusta, you two search the giant cupcake right after the cakeway for Taffyta's, Rancis', and Candleheads carts. Ciutrusa look in the chocolate puddles near diet cola mountain for Crumbelinas kart. Now everybody go! I'll keep watch."

Everyone ran off.

Vanellope went to the roster and saw that only she was on it. She was in the center.

"Ok guys cross." Vanellope called

Minty, Snowanna, Jubileena, Gloyd, Swizzle, Candlehead, Rancis, and Taffyta ran across the finish line.

Vanellope hoped they would get added.

Sure enough one by one they all appeared on the roster.

"Hey Vanellope!" Swizzle said, "Won't the players get suspicious if you appear and king candy is gone?"

"You're right." Vanellope said

"We need to come up with some sort of excuse." Snowanna said

"Anybody have an idea?" Gloyd asked

They all thought hard.

"I know!" Taffyta said

They all huddled around

"Heres what we'll do." They said

Meanwhile after a few minutes Mr Litwack had entered the Arcade with an inspector.

They Checked Fix it Felix Jr. and saw it was fixed.

"Hey ralphs back isn't it great?" Mr Litwack said

He went and opened the arcade.

The moppet girl from yesterday was there again.

"Hey." Mr Litwack said, "That games fixed now. We're going to be keeping it."

"Good." Moppet girl said, "I'll give it a try"

She inserted a quarter and the game was up and running like normal.

Vanellope secretly watched from Sugar rush to see how Ralph was doing.

But there was one thing that was different.

The moppet girl got a really good score. But instead of the cutscene where ralph gets thrown off the roof something else happened.

An announcement that read "bonus level" was on it

"A bonus level?" The moppet girl said

Ralph had sort of an evil grin that some people have.

Then several more video game characters burst out from the building

"We're gonna wreck it!" They all said

Felix and Qbert ran up

"We can fix it!" Felix said

Several people gathered around

"how come I never noticed this game?" several people asked

Several quarters were put on the machine.

When the moppet girl won the bonus level she walked over to Sugar Rush.

She sat down and inserted a quarter.

"Chews your racer!" the game read

For some reason there were only 8 racers on the roster. The center just had a question mark

"Aren't there supposed to be nine racers?" The moppet girl said

Then what happened next startled her and several people nearby.

They all gathered around.

The 8 racers on the roster started moving and talking.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They all said

"You are the 1000th person to play Sugar Rush!" Rancis said

"Upon this honor we have a special reward!" Candlehead said

"From now on King candy is gone forever!" Gloyd said

"We've got a mew and better leader!" Snowanna said

"Shes an adorable winner!" Jubileena said

"Shes here to stay forever!" Minty said

"Shes a racer with the coolest superpower ever!" Swizzle said

"So now welcome to the game," Taffyta said

They all pointed to the center

"VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETS!" They all said

Vanellope appeared on the roster and waved

"A new racer?" Several people started talking

"But theres, more." Vanellope said, "Theres one thing I can do that no other racer can. Wanna see what it is?"

The moppet girl choose Vanellope as her avatar.

She raced and was interested in Vanellopes cart.

Vanellope had the usual powerups but the moppet girl didn't see anything new about her

She was on the final stretch. The finish line was only a few feet away. She was in third place. Taffyta and Rancis were ahead of her and they were too close to pass.

Rancis and Taffyta secretly winked at Vanellope.

"Glitch!" Vanellope yelled loud enough for the moppet girl to hear

Vanellope glitched herself in front of them and won first place.

"Yes!" the moppet girl said excitedly

A trophy landed in Vanellopes hands.

"Top shelf!" Vanellope said as she held her fist out.

The moppet girl touched the screen with her own fist.

And now Vanellope was a part of the arcade.

"So that's what happened." Vanellope said, "I'm a part of Sugar rush and the arcade. Although the code technically says I'm a princess it doesn't determine who I really am. And I can't explain it but even though I'm not a glitch anymore I still can glitch. But hey I'm not complaining. And speaking of after the arcade closed we all went to the exit of Sugar rush. Normally that annoying electric field blocks me but I ran through and made it into game central station. Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun were happy to see me there. Oh by the way I was the maid of honor at their wedding. Ralph was the best man. I even wore my princess outfit for the occasion. Although it was a little tight. For some reason almost everyone had a gun pointed at the window. Ralph later explained. But now the four of us are close friends. Ralph built a whole city in his game for homeless games. Well he had help from felix. It was the best place since theres no chance of dying in fix it felix jr. oh by the way speaking of new homes now I live at the palace. Sour bill is my right hand man. I still call myself president even though I'm in a castle. But now I have a real home. And sour bill showed me something that only he and kind candy knew about. The code to the game. I told everyone about it and they were interested. Of course even though they all know about it only me and sour bill are allowed to enter. Unless I let someone else in. but it was kinda interesting messing with the code. The first thing I did was delete king candy's code so its gone forever. And I admit I made a couple changes to things. Like for example I put my carts code into the cart bakery so its one of the options. And I also went into Taffyta's code and gave her an atomic wedgie, I had a good laugh about that one. And I also reset diet cola mountain so all the mentos are back. I also lowered the temperature so now its just a hot spring and not a volcano. We all love it. Oh and by the way I hacked into the race course and added diet cola mountain to the track. I also made that secret entrance visible so we know its there. But just in case of another cybug emergency I added an emergency button in the mountain that will make it erupt again. We only use it for emergency or special occasions. But now me , Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun have a habit of game jumping after hours for some fun together. We made lots of new friends. And now ever since Ralphs adventure everone is starting to respect their bad guy. Because we saw what happened if a game has no bad guy. And they don't really mean what they do. Like Ralph said its just their job. So Ralph changed the arcade forever. Of course the only bad guys left that we can't change are the cybugs. But we don't worry about them too much. But now the 4 of us have fun in the games. And we also discovered that felixs hammer can fix us if we're injured. So now we can go around safely. Be best night we had was when we first played Fix it Felix and I even got to use the golden hammer. Then we all took a train to game central station and I swear I saw a surge protector spraying graffiti. Then we went for a run with Sonic the hedgehog. I was able to get a few hundred rings but I don't know how I hold them all. We also fought one of Dr Eggmans robots in the Chemical plant. After that we fought Zombies and I think I even saw Wynchel and Duncan there. Then we played around in sugar rush for a while and ralph got stuck in the nesquik sand. After that we went to tappers for root beer. Then me and Ralph played some street fighters and we trashed a car. Then all four of us played in heros duty. Me and Felix had fun using those big guns. Ralph just used his fists. Then we all went to dance dance revolution for the rest of the night, When we got back to fix it felix jrr they had fireworks and when they exploded they looked like our faces. But the best moment I've had in my whole life was when I won a race at the exact same time Ralph was about to get thrown off the roof. We waved to each other. I think that moppet girl noticed and that baffled her. But it turns out I don't need to win a race to have friends. If a bad guy loves me, How bad could I be?"


End file.
